The Gift
by Sab0511
Summary: One-shot set between 'Being Normal' and it's sequel 'I'm Just Not Normal'. Meet a new friend and see your old friends while waiting for the sequel. Really, it's just a bunch of fluff because I knew Bella and Edward would be having a hard time apart.


_Hey guys, I'm back with a one-shot for the Normal Series, if you haven't read 'Being Normal', then this story may make no sense what so ever to you, so I suggest you read that first. This is not the sequel, but I will post 'I'm Just Not Normal' in a few days, I've already got it written, it's just going to be edited, so can anybody guess what I'm going to be working on at work the next three weeks while school is on hiatus? _

_In this story, you get to see your old friends, and meet a few new ones, I wrote this so that I could introduce a new character that is in 'I'm Just Not Normal', while at the same time, letting you get a small glipse into Bella's life with Dom as her husband, and Edward not in the picture. It takes place one year after the events of the first story and two years before the sequel. So as I always say ENJOY!

* * *

_"Macy, honey," I heard my 'husband', Dom yell at me. "We have some company."

I walked out the restroom and realized who was standing in the living room, the person who had tried to kill me just a year ago, then I realized that she was packing and her gun was pointed at me.

"Hello, Bella baby." My heart dropped, I knew I was dead.

"Bella," Dom said, "you really thought I was on your side, Tori was my friend first, you where just the person I had to babysit."

My heart dropped even farther, my best friend from the agency had turned against me.

"Why Dom?"

"She offered me more than you, all you do is mope around here and pine for Edward, Tori actually puts out for me. It was very interesting with Ric in the mix."

I knew my face was giving off a weird reaction, then Tori pulled the trigger.

"Ah..." I yelled, woke up screaming, flying out of bed. The arm that had been thrown over me flew off, the body coming up out of the bed.

In a split second, I was grabbing my gun and on the other side of the room, my gun pointing at Dom, or 'Eric' who was my husband.

"Macy," Dom's eyes where wide as I keep my gun trained on him. "Macy, honey, whats wrong?"

"You tried to kill me." I was starting to hyperventilating. Dom knew I was freaking out.

"Bella," he said, slipping up and using my real name. "Sweetie, you need to calm down, I'm not trying to kill you."

I slowly realized that I'd just dreamed the entire thing. I nodded, lowering my gun just a bit. My eyes slowly went from their widened state to a normal open state.

"I'm sorry, I just dreamed you tried to kill me. You and Tori," I shuddered as I thought of what I'd dreamed.

"I am hunting her, just as you, remember she drugged me and knocked me unconscious. Bella, it's okay, come back to bed."

I did. Dom and I had no romantic link, but when we played a married couple, we sleep in the same bed, him in nothing but boxers and I was in something a little racy since we where 'newlyweds'.

I crawled back in bed, Dom laying his arm back over me, I snuggled in to him, he was one of my closest friends, I knew Edward wouldn't mind Dom holding me when I was scared and since I was eighteen, I was allowed to be scared.

"Shh..." Dom said, I had started crying. "It's okay, Macy. Nobody is going to hurt you and if he does, I'll kick his ass."

That made me smile, Dom was always being my big brother figure. I fell back to sleep as Dom rubbed my back, my dreams where much better as he held me, I imaged Edward holding me.

"I've missed you," Edward's velvet voice whispered to me in my dreams, we where having a dream date as I like to call it when I was asleep and dreaming of him.

"Edward, I want to come home, so bad."

"Bella, I know you do, I want you home so much as well, but you have a job to complete."

"I don't want to leave this dream." I told him, his shape becoming more clear, I could make out his bronze colored hair that I loved, I could describe it as sex hair, I knew that it looked better after sex because I'd caused to to look that way before, but still his day to day hair was sexy as well. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which frequently happened in my dreams, I loved his abs, I loved touching them, which would cause them to ripple under my touch.

"You have to, sweetheart, she has to be stopped, or she'll keep killing more and more and more people."

"But if I leave the case now, I could come home in time for graduation and see you and Alice and everybody else."

"You talk in your sleep, Macy." My eyes snapped open, Dom was standing near the restroom towel drying his hair.

"What was I saying?"

"I got a call from Keller, get packed we're on the move again," he said totally ignoring my question about my talking.

"Where?"

"Seattle," Dom said, starting to throw his few personal effects in his bag. I learned early on to take only a few things, clothes and everything else was provided when we got to our new place, that way we could keep with our cover story. I got up and changed into jeans and a tank top and started throwing my few personal things in my bag.

"Hey, I have something for you."

Dom handed me a necklace, a locket. I opened it and almost started crying, it was a picture of Edward and I at prom a year ago, we where dancing outside, just moments before Tori had found us.

"Ric did it, he just sent it to me to get to you."

"Thanks, when was the picture taken."

"We where inside, Ric snapped it with his camera when we saw it. You two where happy."

"Thanks, I'll wear it until I get the real one back."

I finished packing and left our apartment for the airport.

* * *

We touched down in Seattle some time later, there was a car waiting for us, it had been left and we had had directions to it and the key was left in the car. We knew a agent was watching for us, then he'd make us follow him to a safe house to talk.

"Bella, Dom," Keller said as we walked into the safe house. "We've received reports that Tori has been running around Seattle."

"You think she's going to head towards Forks?" I asked, worried because she'd already used my father once to get to me, if she used him again, I'd, well I wasn't sure what I'd do, but it would be bad.

"We don't know, she's stayed in Seattle for the time being, we've got an informant that is staying in good graces with her."

"An agent?"

"Yes, he's new, Hunter MacDonald. Just joined in the last two months. He's close to your age, you'd like him if you ever get to meet him."

"I don't know who the hell you are, but let me go!" I heard a velvet voice yelling from outside, I knew who it was, Edward. I stood up straighter, turning towards the door.

"One day, Bella, there is a hotel room for you both, just promise that neither of you can leave. You will both go in undercover," Keller was saying from behind me as an agent in plain clothes was dragging a kicking and screaming Edward into the room. Edward was trying to land a good kick at the agent, but the agent was dodging each kick and punch.

I walked over to the agent, Edward hadn't noticed me, I laid a hand softly on Edward's shoulder, he still for a second before starting to struggle towards me.

"Edward," I said softly, trying not to scare him. I was surprised to see him, but I could remain calm when others couldn't control there emotions. "Edward. Calm down, you know me."

He calmed down enough to look at me. He blinked a few times, the other agent let go and the agents in the room left, Edward and I where the only two people in the room, and for me, in the world at this moment.

His hands came up and cupped my face. Like he couldn't believe that I was real.

"Bella," he said, half dazed. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me, baby, I'm here, I'm really here, and you are too," I said, bringing my hands up to his face, mimicking his hands. We stared in each others eyes for awhile, I couldn't get enough of Edwards emerald green eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Tori was spotted in Seattle, that's why we are moving here."

"Then why am I here?"

"A surprise for me, I guess. I've been great undercover, but I had a bad dream last night, Dom must have told Keller, and he's trying to calm me down."

"I wish it could be me in your place, I really did."

"Edward, we only have one day before I head back to my life as Macy Anderson, Keller told me there was a hotel room for us."

His hands had moved from my face to my arms and then wrapped me in to the tightest hug I'd had in a year. So I hugged him back, starting to cry, finally my emotions where starting to show and I didn't mind. I was with Edward for however long I could be.

"I love you, so much," he whispered in my ear and I realized that I was happy and could stay right here for the rest of my life. "Let's go to the hotel."

I nodded and we went to a new car that the agents had left for me. I slid into the drivers seat, turned on the GPS and followed directions to a three-star hotel.

We got our room, I figured Keller would use the name Macy Anderson for the room, since I had her id and everything and got my hotel room.

We barely made it in the room before Edward got his lips on me. Soft kisses mingled with hard ones, I really wished I could stay right here, forever.

* * *

"Wow," Edward said as we where waking up the next morning, we'd only been asleep for half an hour, we where spending as much time together, I doubted that Keller would give me another night off until after we caught Tori. "That was amazing, you've learned new tricks."

I smiled.

"Dom had to buy me a toy, he caught me attempting to have fun, it was a bit awkward, but he went out and bought a toy. I imagine you when I play with it."

"Em's getting tired of me being a downer, he's always telling me to think about you and embarrassing me in front of the others."

"How are they?"

"Good, Rose, Jazz and Em left for Dartmouth, Alice will follow here in a few months, right after graduation."

"You?"

"I don't know, I might take some time off, stay home and wait for you to come back to me."

"Edward, I've already got my associates, I don't know how long this will take, but you could start work on your associates, it wouldn't be a bad thing. Where would you go?"

"I was accepted to Harvard, Yale and Dartmouth. With the others at Dartmouth, I think there would be the safe bet, but I really don't know if I want to go without you, I haven't been sleeping, I worry about you so much."

"Edward, I'm here, I'm always with you, pull out your phone, get the video camera." He did as I asked, looking at me, wondering what I was doing. I keep the sheet covering me, adjusting it just a bit lower than I'd normally have it. He turned it on me and I smiled.

"Hey, baby, I love you. Don't forget that. I'm always with you in your dreams, I dream about you often, just remember that. And that I'll be with you sooner rather than later. I love you."

He shut it off and looked at me.

"Now you have something of me until we see each other again," I said, tears falling because I realized that my time with Edward was almost up.

"It's almost over, isn't it?"

"Yea, and I really don't think Keller will give us this chance again. Talk to him before you leave, maybe he can get you some sleep aids. Or anti-anxiety pills."

"Okay, I will see you again, right?"

"You'll see me every time you open your phone."

He opened his phone and snapped a picture, then showed it to me.

"See, now your my screen saver, my beautiful Bella."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. I almost missed my phone buzzing. I hated breaking the kiss, but duty was calling.

"Hello," I said, the number had been unknown, but I knew who it was.

"It's time," Dom's voice came through the line, "there is a car waiting at the front door."

The call ended and I knew my time was up, I looked at Edward.

"We have to go, I'm sorry. I really wanted to try the shower before we'd left, but it's to late."

My tears slipped down my face, Edward started kissing them away, making me cry harder. I pulled away, knowing this would be hard for both of us. I dried my tears as I got dressed.

I put the wig on and turned back to Edward. No words where said, he just grabbed me and held on for as long as we could while being timely. He laid soft kisses on me, my face, my hands, anywhere he could touch.

I broke away, then turned towards the door and left. He followed me, his hand placed lightly on my back. Dom was standing in a new wig, at a car, I slid into it, Edward into another, I turned and saw him blow me a kiss, such a childish thing, but you know what I did, I snatched it out of the air, Edward smiled, and stored it in my pocket for a later day when I needed him even more.


End file.
